Occupied
by peacesigngirl21
Summary: Serena just defeated Calem in the battle for the Mega Ring, securing herself as the rightful owner. Guilt quickly ensues, and she rushes to give her newfound power to the one who truly deserves it. Calem/Serena oneshot, Kalosshipping


**-insert Author Notes here-**

**I just started Pokémon X (my very best Christmas present), and I'm very late to the shipping party, probably. It took me forever to learn Calem's name, just because my brain wants to call him Camel. I fixed that, though!**

**The only spoilers here regard the whole mastering-Mega-Evolution thing. I don't think it's really that big of a deal for anyone who may have not played the entire game yet, because I certainly haven't.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the shit here, especially Pokémon.**

I never really appreciated how fast Calem travels until I wanted to catch him.

_ Why'd you have to go and screw up like that, Serena?_ I could've let him win, because Calem needed the Mega Ring more than I ever will. He and I were two out of five–the ones without the life goal set in stone.

Watching my team drop would have been devastating, but not so much as witnessing his smile fall, the confidence disappearing and crushing his chance to master Mega Evolution.

Don't get me wrong, I want the Ring as much as he does. It's not worth hurting him for, though; it doesn't matter that he congratulated me. Calem left without his dream because of me.

I didn't wait to hear the others' praises. I ran after him, prepared to give up my newfound power and everything else so long as it made him happy. This was Calem: the first person to knock on my door three years ago, my first day in Kalos, and drag me into the rain to see how tough I was.

I lasted longer than he did. Foreshadowing, anyone? That's what Trevor said afterwards, anyway, when we all had a group session around Calem's sickbed. He was proud of me then, but I'm not so sure he could work up the selflessness this time.

He was gone by the time I realized I love him enough to give away my dream, too.

This is what I needed to do for him. I went through with my gym battle against Korrina and met her once again in the Tower of Mastery. I accepted her Lucario (because, really, who could turn down that face?) and set out on a new mission.

It's not like I had any choice. That same day, every hotel room in Shalour City got booked within an hour, due to word getting out about a new predecessor to the acclaimed Mega Ring. The study of Mega Evolution was more popular than originally thought, I guess.

My escape route led to pretty much the only safe place I could think of, besides Vaniville. Home is always an option, but not if I'm on the run from scientists everywhere and not experienced enough to use Fly. So, Reflection Cave is my destination.

I have to call out Braixen once I can't see the grass in front of me. I didn't want to worry the rest of my team in the first place, but his fiery stick is what gets us all to the cave. He even let me hold it.

Navigating the twisting cave posts a whole other problem. Half the time I can't find any stairs to retrieve those tempting lost items, and the rest I'm so distracted by thoughts of my longtime friend to remember which directions I've gone.

Another upwards staircase leads me to a new form of exhaustion all my roller-skating never caused. The sight of a fiery reflection around the next corner is the sole thing keeping me going, minus Braixen's arm on my elbow, holding me steady.

I start talking in an almost-unintelligible rush before I see the owner of the camp, "Hi, I'm really sorry, but every hotel back in Shalour is full and I'm exhausted and I just wanna know if I can sta–"

_Calem._

He stands, a stick similar to Braixen's in his hand, completely forgetting about poking the fire. While I consider any time gawking at him a time not wasted, his shock is no way more apparent than mine. "Serena, what are you doing here?"

My teeth catch my lower lip. He's not in his normal outfit, instead wearing a plain white tee, black shorts, and no hat. I can't help but feel awkward when I notice how his hair glints in the firelight, so I avert my eyes.

"Um–I couldn't get a room, so I–" decided to wander around a wild Pokémon-infested cave for hours on end. That doesn't sound fucking insane at all. I already explained, anyway; Calem heard me.

My own outburst surprises me, "I'm really sorry." Except it wasn't calm like that, it was loud and sudden and accompanied with the withheld tears I'd been sporting all day.

My best friend is nothing but confused, staring at me like I'd just told him I'm on my period or something equally weird. "What?"

Then I practically throw myself on him, his step back barely saving us both from collision with the rocky flooring. "You deserve the Mega Ring, Calem," I mumble against his shoulder. He's gotten taller since the last time I hugged him. "I didn't mean to take your dream from you."

A short chuckle blown into my ear makes me pull back a bit to see his expression. He's _laughing_ at me, that son of a bitch. (His mom is actually really nice, I swear!) "Serena, please don't tell me you walked around this cave to apologize for something that small."

"It's not small, though!" I argue hotly, stepping away from him to give a full glare. "Mastering Mega Evolution was important to you, and I took it away by winning a stupid battle. It wasn't fair."

He's staring at me like I'm one of his old, beloved drawings on his fridge at home. A strange, pleasant gaze that tells me he's proud for some reason I don't understand. "C'mon, S-kins, it's not like that was my life's dream or anything. I wanted to do it so maybe we could work together on mastering it, or to make you proud of me."

That's one thing I've always admired about Calem: he's open with those deep feelings I try to hide.

"You've been the heart of our friendship ever since I challenged you to that rain battle." He pauses to let us both laugh, as if he knows I was reminiscing that day earlier. "You're the girl everyone wants attention from, not just because you're pretty, but you're the kind of person who pushes through a cave loaded with trainers to track down someone who wasn't even mad at you."

_. . . Pretty?_

"As if you wouldn't do the same for me." His speech reminded me that I still can't fully hold myself up–Braixen moved to my side again as soon as I released Calem. "If I'm that great, surely you'll loan me a spot in your tent?"

Arceus, that tent looks amazing right now. I want some time to think over everything he just said, memorize every word, lay beside him and maybe get some sleep.

"Serena, I'll even give you my sleeping bag." He smiles at me, mischief glinting against the fire burning in his blue eyes. "C'mon." My wrist is encircled by his index finger and thumb, and I desperately wish he'd taken my hand, but I don't worry about that as he gently tugs me into the tent.

I don't wonder if he has more than one sleeping bag, or think to wait until he leaves to change into my pajamas. He does leave–I didn't notice.

When he reenters hesitantly (I forgot to let him know when I finished), I'm already at home in his sleeping bag and desperately trying to transfer warmth to it. "Calem," I mutter, slightly aware of what I'm saying, "your tent is better than any hotel room I've ever paid a ton of money for."

His laugh is the sole thing keeping me conscious. It's a sound everyone should experience in their lifetime, because it really is an experience, and it's worth delaying my sleep for a few seconds at least.

He's pulled a fuzzy red blanket from his backpack in the corner, draping it over me and the bag I lay in. When he starts to move back to the other side of the tent, I brush his ankle with my fingers. I don't quite register the shiver it sends through him, or the fact my heart is pumping more blood than necessary.

"Stay beside me? It's really cold, and you're gonna need the blanket . . ." I want to invite him into the close quarters of my stolen sleeping bag, but something tells me that's probably not appropriate.

Calem smiles at me, the sweetest sight I've ever seen. He sits slowly, carefully prying the blanket from my tight grip and easing himself under it, like I might break from excitement if he goes too fast.

I am fairly excited, if not too tired to know what's going on.

We lay in silence. I can see Braixen replacing his stick into his fluffy tail by the tent entrance, keeping a dedicated guard. I'm finally warm.

Seconds before I succumb to the darkness clouding my brain, I curl my fingers into Calem's shirt and tell him the best idea I've ever had half-unconscious.

"Hey, maybe we should work together to master the evolution thing?"

I hope he said yes.


End file.
